


between heaven and hell

by jaejaesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After death, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Non-graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaesus/pseuds/jaejaesus
Summary: "The purgatory is boring if you live here for 3 years," Mark told Donghyuck as he lead him towards the bedroom that was set up for him."I thought you went to heaven? Aren't you the good boy kind of person?" Donghyuck asked."I guess you forgot what your ex is like, Lee Donghyuck," the other leaned in, which was too close for the other's liking, and patted Donghyuck in the head."Welcome to the world between Heaven and Hell."lee donghyuck and mark lee have been exes for 5 years now. they swore to each other to that they will never meet again, only to find each other in one of the biggest worlds the universe had.they just had to meet again in the purgatory.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	between heaven and hell

_summer of 2017_

Love.

What is love?

What was love?

Was the saying _love is forever_ real? Or was it composed in a way that it would give false hope to those people who got hurt by love?

He sighed as questions started to flood his mind. He looked up to the sky, praying that it would give the answer to his question.

The boy couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of today’s event.

It was summer, with the sun shining as bright as it can be. A day meant for happiness and joy, not of sadness and of grief. Despite how bright it was, Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel cold.

He couldn’t help but feel pain. He couldn’t even help his heart from breaking because of the course of action that was taking place right now.

Donghyuck wasn’t alone. In fact, he was a few feet away from an ice cream parlor with his boyfriend, Mark.

_Boyfriend?_ he questioned in his mind.

He wasn’t so sure anymore, especially when the person in front of him had to say the words that he feared the most.

"Why did you even let us be in a relationship when you knew we were never going to be together!" the shorter one said.

"Donghyuck, you know it was never like that. It is just," the other told the younger.

"Mark," Donghyuck called, "did you even tell your parents about our relationship?"

That question did a thing as the person in question was taken aback. Mark was finding the right words to say, and it could be seen that he was struggling.

Donghyuck, hurt and disappointed in his boyfriend, stood up and he let out a sigh.

Mark saw this, and he stood up as well. He proceeded to grab onto the younger's hand, afraid that if he wouldn't, the younger would leave him. The other turned around to look at his hand, and back to the older's face.

_Tears_ , Mark pointed out in his head.

In all the years that he knew Donghyuck, he never saw the boy cry. Not even once, and seeing him like this makes his heartache.

"Donghyuck—"

"Mark," Donghyuck called as he looked to the other's eyes.

Mark immediately found himself stopping mid-sentence as the younger did so. He could see the outcome of this conversation, but he was still holding onto the hope that Donghyuck would forgive him and that they could continue to be happy.

It was going to be their second anniversary soon, and he already had planned so much for the younger.

"Mark," Donghyuck called again.

Mark hummed in response.

"Was there ever a time that you fought for us? Where you fought and showed the world that I was yours and you were mine?"

Mark became silent. Different thoughts started coming in his mind, and soon, it was starting to suffocate him.

Donghyuck's voice may not be that harsh. In fact, it was as calm as the waves in the lake nearby, but it pained Mark. It was like the younger was doubting their relationship.

"Donghyuck," Mark called.

"Mark, it was just a yes or no question. Is it that hard for you to answer?" Donghyuck asked.

Noticing the movement in his hand, Mark immediately grabbed onto Donghyuck tighter. The other yelped as he felt the sudden tightness, but what was more painful was what he was feeling in his heart. He had always thought Mark told his parents about their relationship, about their plans of getting married exactly two years after they graduate.

But why?

Why must he hide their relationship from the people that he trusted the most?

Donghyuck would always show off Mark to his parents, to his siblings, to his cousins, to his best friends. Heck, even his professors know how much he loves Mark.

That isn't the care for Mark, though.

The older was struggling, yet again, to find the right words to answer Donghyuck.

As Mark looked into the younger's eyes, finally ready, he saw there was no emotion left.

"Donghyuck."

"Mark, you didn't fight for us, did you?"

"W-what? Of course, I did! Donghyuck, you are the only one for me, you know that.

"Then why can't you answer such a simple question? You were only asked to answer either a yes or a no, yet here you are, making your mind think so hard, trying to find an excuse as to what you truly feel," Donghyuck said.

No matter how tight Mark's hold was on him, Donghyuck was still stronger than Mark, so he easily managed to pull himself out of the older.

"Donghyuck," Mark called out quietly.

"This may seem pathetic Mark, and this isn't how I imagined having my first break-up as, but if you keep hiding about us, then I may get the wrong idea of how you truly feel about me."

"Donghyuck, please," he pleaded as he tried to grab onto the younger.

As Mark tried, Donghyuck backed away from him. It may seem like he wasn't hurting, but in reality, he was. He couldn't even look at Mark in the eye because he can't believe he fell for someone who didn't even dare to fight for them.

"Donghyuck, I tried. I really did," Mark said, his voice breaking, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," was the words Donghyuck said as he turned around and sprinted to who knows where leaving Mark all alone under the bright sunlight beside a pink-colored ice cream shop.

  
  
  
  


༒❦༒︎

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Was it the right decision? Was it right to leave Mark on a bright summer day because he decided to break ties right there and then?_

Those were the two questions that kept ringing in Donghyuck's head as he stood in front of his ex-boyfriend's coffin.

It was a tragic accident, at least, that was what his parents told him.

No one knew the cause of his death. All they knew was that they managed to find Mark in a dark alley near their university, lifeless.

As Donghyuck thought about it, it seemed like fate was playing with them.

No one may have seen it, but he did.

Out of all the days that Mark could have been dead, it just had to be on their second anniversary. The investigation team mentioned to them that on the day the latter was found, he was seen holding a paper bag filled with letters and a brand new phone.

As Donghyuck kept listening to it, the more his regret grew. 

Before he died, Mark was buying stuff to give to him on their supposed-to-be second anniversary.

Donghyuck sighed as he continued to stare at the coffin in front of him.

_Was this fate telling him that breaking up with Mark was a mistake?_

He didn't know nor was he in the condition to even think about the possibility.

Donghyuck wasn't a firm believer when it comes to these things, but if fate always wanted them to be together, then why didn't fate put effort into helping Mark to be brave and tell his parents about their relationship?

"Donghyuck, sweetie," Mrs. Lee called.

Donghyuck stood up and greeted the older woman. She was dressed in black, similar to Donghyuck, and a black veil on her head that didn't seem necessary to wear, in his opinion.

Mrs. Lee sat down on the seat Donghyuck previously sat on, and patted the one next to her, asking the younger to sit down as well.

"Yes, Mrs. Lee?"

She held Donghyuck's hands as if it were Mark's. She looked into the other's eyes, and Donghyuck could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Was Mark a good friend?" Mrs. Lee asked.

_A friend? Was that the only thing Mark told Mrs. Lee?_

Donghyuck simply nodded, not sure whether he should tell that he and Mark used to be in a relationship or not.

When he nodded, it brought a rush of relief to Mrs. Lee's system. Mark was always known to be a good kid to everyone around him, but she only needed testimony from a boy, because he was the only person her son told her about.

"You know Donghyuck, Mark never really tells us about the people he befriended," Mrs. Lee started, and Donghyuck knew that he was in for a ride.

  
  
  
  


_It was a cold night, too cold for the summer season. Mark bundled himself in a thick coat as he waited for the other to open up the door to his apartment._

_Donghyuck was shocked when the person who came knocking on his door in the middle of the night was no other than his ex, Mark Lee._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"I wanted to apologize," Mark answered._

_Donghyuck was debating if he should let down his guard, or should he keep wearing the mask he decided to wear if ever he was to meet the person in front of him. He chose the latter._

_Seeing that the younger had no plans on saying anything to him. Mark continued his speech of how he should be a better lover, a fighter, and how he should have been more courageous than depending on Donghyuck to tell the world that they were in love._

_"Donghyuck, I may not be the best, but please remember that I also did my part in keeping our love alive," Mark said as he smiled at the younger._

_Donghyuck wanted to embrace him right then and there, and tell him that they could always start over, but it seemed like Mark had other plans._

_"I came here to tell you that, I'm leaving."_

_"What?" Donghyuck asked._

_"My flight back to Canada is in a few hours. I have to go," Mark said as he bowed to Donghyuck_

_When he looked back up, he smiled at Donghyuck._

_"When are you coming back?" Donghyuck found himself ask._

_"In a month, so technically, I am not leaving, but you know what I mean."_

_Donghyuck nodded at the older, who was putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. The only thing that he could observe about the boy in front of him was that his hair looked extra fluffy this late._

_"Thank you for your time, Donghyuck."_

  
  
  


Donghyuck screamed as he pulled his hair. After his talk with Mrs. Lee, he immediately excused himself to go to the nearest restroom. He can't help but remember the last conversation he had with Mark. If only he told Mark about how they could be together again, then maybe he wouldn't have died this way. They would have died in each other's arms.

Donghyuck laughed pitifully at himself as he stared at the mirror. He looked tired, his eyes all droopy. Mark played an important role in his life and seeing him go made his heart shatter.

_Who knew those were the last words he would share with me_ , Donghyuck said.

No one knew what happened that day, but all Donghyuck knew was that he missed the Canadian boy, and how much he wanted to turn back time to make things right.

  
  
  
  
  


༒❦༒︎

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Mark noticed when he woke up was the beige-colored ceiling and a chandelier he never thought he would meet in his whole life.

_"Mr. Kim, he's awake,"_ he heard a voice say from the outside.

Mark was about to conclude that he was in the hospital, but there was something about this place that didn't seem to be like one. Like how expensive the chandelier looked. Was there even a chandelier in a hospital room.

He heard the door creak open, and Mark switched his attention from the ceiling to the door. There stood a man who looked like he was in his mid-20s, close to his age. He noticed how neat the man looked, how he wore a gray-colored suit and had his hair all wax-up.

"Wow, you look young," the man — Mark assumed he was _Mr. Kim_ — said.

"Thank you?" Mark said in a questioning tone.

_Isn't a doctor supposed to know how old their patient is?_

"I'm not a doctor."

_Wow, does this guy read minds?_

"No, I do not read minds. You just think too loudly," Mr. Kim said as he continued to observe the boy.

"Fresh?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Mark asked back.

"When did you die, kid? Fresh or old?" Mr. Kim asked again.

Taken aback, Mark found himself screaming, not wanting to believe the words that came out from the man’s mouth.

The scream was so loud that those who were spending their time out in the lobby became worried of what was happening indoors.

  
  
  
  
  


_Dead? But I was just walking._

Mark thought that Doyoung — the man said that calling him Mr. Kim was too formal — was just doing this as a prank, but when he stepped out of the room, he saw different people and not one familiar face in sight.

He gulped as he continued to follow the older into the different halls the place had. He noticed the numerous statues that were being used as a decoration in the vicinity and the baroque architecture. Oh, how much did he love baroque architecture.

As they continued to walk, Mark noticed a painting on the wall. It was a drawing of a place that holds so much white. And he could easily pinpoint how bright the place must be.

Doyoung noticed how no one was trailing behind him, so he turned around and saw Mark staring at the painting of heaven. He could think that the soul he just met was a kind one, but it has already been a week since the other died. 

That alone made Doyoung confused. 

A kind soul would usually last three days in the purgatory, and while those who had sin in their life on Earth would usually stay for six months before the higher authorities would decide if they would either go up or down.

Too deep in his thoughts, Doyoung didn't notice Mark coming up to him.

"Doyoung," Mark called, "are you just going to continue standing there, or are we going to your office?"

"Y-yes, let's go to my office," Doyoung answered.

He turned around and continued to lead Mark in one of the numerous halls the house between Heaven and Hell had. Even though they have already left the painting, Doyoung still can't help but think about the fact of how long Mark has been here, considering he was a kind one.

_Maybe his soul was still waiting for someone else._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


༒❦༒

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_winter of 2020_

As the snowflakes fell from the sky, he couldn’t help but stare at how free the falling objects were. It was beautiful and there were no words that could express how envious Donghyuck was at the snow.

It was white, and that meant purity.

It was just like Mark Lee.

Donghyuck sighed as he started to walk towards his apartment. It has almost been three years since his ex died, and it was almost time for their supposed-to-be fifth anniversary.

Contrary to what his friends say about him, with him not getting attached to dates other than his birthday and Christmas, Donghyuck was very attached to his anniversary with his deceased ex-boyfriend.

It was stupid. At this point, people would already have moved on, accepting the fact that their lovers were dead. But Donghyuck, that wasn’t his case.

He still remembered the day when Mark decided to visit him, and it pained him that he and the older didn’t really get that much closure. Yes, they may have agreed to stay away from each other, but there was still that lingering feeling that they didn’t dwell upon.

Whilst Donghyuck was deep in his thoughts, his earphones plugged in his ears and his eyes staring at the cement below him, he didn’t notice the incoming vehicle towards his way.

The vehicle was fast, too fast. And when Donghyuck whipped his head to see where the sudden bright light was coming from, it was too late.

The only thing he could remember was the music playing from his phone.

The song his ex-lover composed for him for their first anniversary.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Weird_ , was his first reaction.

As he opened his eyes, Donghyuck was greeted by a beige-colored ceiling and a chandelier staring back at him. The first thing he did was to look if he had blood all over his body.

He sighed when there were no traces of blood, but then panicked at the realization.

_Didn’t I just get hit by something?_ his mind questioned.

Though getting into such an accident wasn’t that normal, to him, it seemed like it was. Donghyuck believed that death was normal and that it would come to people at any point in their life, but he was speechless.

He still has a list to finish before he had to say goodbye to mortality, but fate didn’t want him to finish it.

A knock came in at the door that startled Donghyuck. He thought that he was alone, guess not.

He gave out a _come in_ , then a man that looked like he was in his mid-20s entered the room.

“Who are you?” he asked.

The man just sat in front of him, observing him from bottom to top, even touching his chest where he assumed the man was probably looking for his heart.

“Fresh?” the man in front of him asked.

“Fresh?” Donghyuck questioned.

“I mean, did you just die?”

“I’m d-dead?” he stuttered.

The man, who wasn’t paying much attention at first, realized the words that slipped out of the younger soul’s mouth.

A deafening scream was emitted, and the majority of the souls in the purgatory felt like they were about to be sent to hell.

  
  
  
  
  


To avoid another commotion similar to the one earlier, Doyoung decided to bring Donghyuck into his office that was in the farther part of the building.

Now, the older didn’t want to assume anything about this new soul, but the younger seemed to give off familiarity. It was like he knew him, but at the same time, he didn’t. Doyoung was sure that he hadn’t met Donghyuck during his stay on Earth, so he doesn’t exactly know why the younger man felt oddly familiar.

“Your office seems like it was straight out of a movie,” Donghyuck suddenly blurted out as he could feel his mouth drop to the floor.

There were numerous bookshelves with different types of books, a living set in the middle of the room, and there was a desk that obviously belonged to Doyoung.

Even though it was dark, Donghyuck still appreciated the beauty of the room. The color of the furniture contrasted to the gray and white walls, and the fact that there wasn’t that much light made it more appealing to the younger.

“Thanks,” Doyoung said as he sat down on one of the chairs in his office.

“What do you do here?” the younger asked as he sat opposite to the older.

“Nothing much, just checking in with the fresh and old souls. When the old souls pass, I just go to the gardens and burn their records. So really, there is nothing much than I can do other than to observe and check on the souls that live here,” the older replied.

“So, I am not alone?” 

“Yes.”

“But why is it so quiet when we passed the halls earlier?” Donghyuck asked.

As soon as he and Doyoung went out of the previous room, the first thing he noticed was how dead it was in the lobby. At first, he thought they were just in the halls, but then again, there was no sound when they passed by.

“Oh that,” Doyoung leaned in his seat as he chuckled, “you should have come in the morning. The night is for sleeping, kid.”

“I thought the dead wouldn't sleep?”

“Who told you that?” Doyoung asked.

“Mark Lee. He died a few years ago, missed him ever since.”

“Well, that Mark Lee guy sure does believe in stereotypes.”

“I know,” Donghyuck said as he gave out a laugh, “he even thought I was good in Math because I was Asian!”

“Isn’t he Asian?”

“To be honest, I am not sure. The only thing I am sure of is that he used to live in Canada before coming to Seoul.”

Doyoung hummed as he started to play with his fingers. He didn’t want to say it out loud, but he may have connected the dots as to why this young soul felt so familiar to him.

“Anyways, where do I sleep? I feel like the drowsiness is kicking in,” Donghyuck said as he gave out a small yawn.

“Oh wait a minute,” Doyoung said as he remembered something.

He stood up from his seat then went towards his desk. He picked up his phone and went towards dialing a number. The movement of his fingers were so fast that Donghyuck couldn’t catch up. Not that he needed the number anyway.

The younger was about to shut his eyes to get at least five minutes of sleep, but his eyes widened when he heard the name that went out of Doyoung’s lips.

“Mark Lee, can you give me a minute? We seem to have a guest that arrived quite late tonight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark groaned as he ended the call with Doyoung. It has always been like this ever since he entered the world between heaven and hell. At first, he was just like every other soul, living his life, the next day, he found himself being Doyoung’s assistant. And may he add that he did not ask to be one nor did he even agree.

He stood up, and fixed his hair. He looked down at his clothes, and just shrugged.

_Doyoung wouldn’t care if I came in my pajamas_ , he thought.

He stretched out his limbs, and smiled at the door in front of him.

Mark always hated when people would disturb his sleep, but he didn’t have a choice. Now as he walked down the halls from his room to Doyoung’s office, there was only one question that came to mind.

_Who decided to die in the middle of the night?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mark Lee,” Donghyuck called as he stood up to meet the older.

He thought that the ‘Mark Lee’ Doyoung mentioned earlier was another person, but when the door to his office opened, he realized that it was the same person he fell in love with.

“Lee Donghyuck,” Mark called back.

Mark, on the other hand, was surprised to see the younger. He didn’t know how much time passed since his death and how long it had been since he found himself in the purgatory, but he didn’t expect to see the younger so soon.

Doyoung, who was just watching the little exchange, smiled at himself. He stood up, and clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the couple in the room.

“If you don’t mind Mark, could you please assist Lee Donghyuck where he would be staying?” Doyoung asked as he looked at Mark.

Mark, who didn’t have a choice, nodded and looked towards Donghyuck. He mouthed the words _let’s go_ to the younger. 

At first, the latter didn’t catch the words that Mark said, but when the older repeated the second time, he understood.

Donghyuck bowed to Doyoung, and thanked him for his hospitality. Afterwards, he waved the older goodbye as he and Mark went out of his office.

Before the door was fully shut, they could hear Doyoung heave out a sigh, and Mark chuckled at how the older man reacted.

They started walking towards the direction Donghyuck knew was the hall he previously walked on. Besides taking in the paintings and the structure of the place, he couldn’t help but think at how unusual this was.

First of all, it has been three years since the person beside him died. Second, that was long ago so what was Mark still doing here. Shouldn’t he have gone to heaven by now, considering how good he had been all his life?

While Donghyuck thought he was thinking quietly, Mark could perfectly hear his thoughts. Usually, the younger thinks while mumbling out the thoughts in his head, and the older chuckled at how the latter didn’t change.

“So Donghyuck,” Mark said to strike a conversation, “how was your life on Earth?”

“Is that really a question, Mark Lee?” Donghyuck asked, “And here I thought the life here changed you.”

Mark hummed, “So are you not going to answer my question?”

“How exactly was I supposed to answer it? Am I supposed to tell you that I was doing well in university and that I managed to become the top of my batch? And that I was also offered a job at one of the most well-known companies in South Korea? And that I was almost scouted by an entertainment company because they saw me dance in the park?”

“You basically just answered my question,” Mark replied.

Donghyuck huffed as they continued to walk. He is still shocked at the fact that Mark was still living as a soul at the same time as he was. Despite that, he still can’t believe that the older was the same person he was before his death.

“Enough about me,” Donghyuck said.

“I’m listening,” Mark replied as he continued to lead the younger into the numerous halls the place had.

“How was your life here in between heaven and hell? Considering how long you have been here, you must really enjoy it,” he said.

At that statement, Donghyuck swore he heard Mark sigh. Was he wrong?

"The purgatory is boring if you live here for 3 years," Mark told Donghyuck as he continued to lead him towards the bedroom that was set up for him. 

"I thought you went to heaven? Aren't you the good boy kind of person?" Donghyuck asked. 

To say that he was simply shocked was an understatement. He was _intrigued_ at the fact that Mark was still here.

Donghyuck yelped when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. And his face started to heat up when he saw how close his body was to Mark’s.

"I guess you forgot what your ex is like, Lee Donghyuck," the other leaned in and patted Donghyuck in the head. 

"Welcome to the world between Heaven and Hell,” Mark finally said and pulled away.

Donghyuck breathed in and breathed out, and was mentally telling his heart that it should stop trying to get out of his cage.

_Wait, am I supposed to have a heart?_

“That question should be reserved for another day”, he told himself.

When Donghyuck was finally out of his train of thoughts, he realized that he and Mark have been standing in the same position for a while now.

“Mark?” Donghyuck called.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t we supposed to continue walking now?”

“What do you mean?” Mark asked back.

“My bedroom?”

Mark looked confused at first. When he finally processed the words that came out of the younger’s mouth, he gave out an _oh_ then pointed towards the door behind Donghyuck.

The younger turned around, and didn’t realize that there was a door behind him.

“Wait, I thought I told you,” Mark said.

“You didn’t,” Donghyuck replied.

“Oh. Well then, that’s your room.”

Donghyuck simply nodded, then turned towards the door behind him.

Before he finally went in, he turned around to ask Mark one last question.

“So how am I supposed to find my way here?” 

“You don’t need to,” Mark answered.

“What?”

“I mean, you don’t really need to ask help. I just live next to you, so you can just ask me or I can just walk with you in the morning,” the older explained.

Donghyuck nodded, “But isn’t it too much if I ask you to walk with me?”

“Donghyuck, I have accompanied much older souls than you. Dealing with you is like a piece of cake.”

Donghyuck laughed at the words Mark said. Maybe during one of their walks, he would have to ask the older about how life runs here. Even if he just got here, he wanted to find out more about this place.

Especially if dead souls have a heart or not.

“So this means good night?” Mark spoke.

“Oh yeah, good night.”

After that, Donghyuck went inside his room then shut the door behind him. Instead of going towards the bed, he slid down against the door and heaved out a sigh. He could have sworn that he felt his heart beating fast earlier.

Surely this was just a figment of his imagination, or not.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


༒❦༒

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mark, do souls have a heart?” Donghyuck asked the older the next morning.

He thought that it would be weird to ask his ex to help him find his way in the numerous halls, but he didn’t really have a choice. He had no idea which hall leads, and Mark was his best shot at not getting lost.

Now that they were together, the younger kept on asking questions that Mark found amusing. The first question the younger asked was if Doyoung was a 79-year-old man living in a mid-20-year-old, then the next was quite interesting as well.

The question that Donghyuck just asked made him look at the younger as if he had grown a double head, though it also made Mark think.

The heart was the one that could make a person feel, at least that was what was taught to him when he was still alive.

“Souls having a heart?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck nodded.

“What makes you think that?”

“It was just a thought,” the younger replied.

Mark nodded back, “I think that has to do with how recent your death was.”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, then urged the older to continue with his explanation.

Though the younger wasn’t into listening to people who talked for too long, he wanted to listen to the older’s voice. He may not admit it, but he knows that deep down, he missed hearing it.

“You are a fresh one, Donghyuck. It means that your body must still be adapting to the life here in the purgatory. Souls usually do not have a living heart in them, because we are dead,” Mark said, “but hey! Aren’t you top of your batch? Why are you asking me these things!”

Donghyuck laughed at the sudden outburst. He didn’t want to say it out loud, but the older one looked cute when he acted like that.

“Being top of the batch doesn’t mean I know everything, okay?”

Once they have finally concluded the topic about souls having hearts, they didn’t realize that they were almost near their destination.

“Where are we going, exactly?” Donghyuck asked as they continued to walk down the hall.

“You’ll see, Donghyuck. You’ll see.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The lobby was one of the highlights in the purgatory, Mark told the younger. From its golden pillars in the four corners of the room to the big chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling to the baroque architecture, the design complimented each other so well that Donghyuck thought he was living inside a movie about royalty.

Besides those that were mentioned, even the chairs, couches, and tables in the lobby looked like it was from the royal palace.

There were no words that could describe the adoration that Donghyuck felt. The place was just so beautiful. Knowing that the place was already this beautiful in the inside, imagine how much more the outside must look like.

_I must be dreaming. This place looks like it came out of a storybook_ , he thought.

“Donghyuck, if you don’t close your mouth, the others might think you are trying to suck in the whole place,” Mark said as a joke.

The younger glared at him.

“Your jokes are not funny, Mark Lee.”

“I wasn’t joking,” the older defended as he pointed in a certain direction, “Look! Even the kid is staring at you.”

Donghyuck whipped his head towards the direction Mark pointed, then glared back at the older when he realized there wasn’t anyone there.

The older, on the other hand, just laughed at the younger.

“I hate you,” Donghyuck said.

“I know, you have already told me that,” Mark replied.

They continued their journey as Mark introduced the younger to the different statues that were being placed in the lobby. The statues were of angels like Gabriel and Raphael.

_(“Why did they put up statues of angels? So the souls here can think that they are in heaven?” Donghyuck asked._

_“Do I look like a walking encyclopedia to you, Lee Donghyuck?” Mark asked._

_“I bet you are the oldest soul here. Of course, you would know!”_

_Mark simply remained silent, then continued explaining how these statues are meant to educate the souls, not to show off.)_

After that, Donghyuck was introduced to some of the souls, namely Jeno and Renjun. The younger frowned when he was informed of their ages. Even if they were of the same age, he couldn’t help but pity the both of them. The two of them died at the same time because an accident occurred on the bus they rode to school. Not that Donghyuck’s case wasn’t similar to theirs.

Mark reassured the younger that they were fine, and that they had each other.

Donghyuck couldn’t agree more. He saw the way Renjun looked at the other, and he also saw the way Jeno smiles whenever Renjun would share a story of his life on Earth.

They had each other, and it seemed like it was enough. It was nice that even after death, they were still together.

Donghyuck didn’t realize that while he was thinking about Jeno and Renjun, there was something inside him that was telling him that he wanted what they have as well.

Mark, who was simply looking at the younger, looked concerned when he saw a streak of tears fall down from his eyes. He wanted to ask the younger what was wrong, and how could he be of help. Then he noticed the direction where Donghyuck was staring.

_Jeno and Renjun went that way_ , he said as he tried to recall.

He frowned when he realized that the younger was indeed thinking of the pair. He thought that Donghyuck must be thinking if he could have something like that as well.

It pained Mark to know that the younger wanted to have something like that, but what can he do? Nothing, there was nothing he could do but to simply look at the younger and try to understand how he felt.

And now, they were onto their next destination.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Out of all the areas and rooms the place had, the garden was definitely Mark’s favorite. There were a lot of reasons why it was his favorite, the garden reminding him of his life on Earth was one of them. The main reason was it was because it meant that there is still life after death.

Now, he wasn’t sure if the plants were alive, but he does like the scenery. 

Compared to everything in the purgatory, the garden was the only area full of colors. Others were more on the other side of the spectrum, beige and white being the brightest colors.

“Mark!” Donghyuck called.

The younger had a bright glow when he was surrounded by flowers, Mark thought. He was beaming, unlike his expression earlier. That made the older feel things, though he wouldn’t admit to that.

Mark hummed as he approached the younger, whose attention was now on the ducklings that were waddling towards the lake nearby.

“How is there a garden here? It's so hard to find one on Earth, yet in here, you just need to walk a few meters then boom! You are in the garden,” the younger exclaimed while using hand gestures.

“That’s cute,” Mark said without thinking.

“What?” Donghyuck asked, trying to see if he heard that correctly.

The older, who realized what he just said, stammered with his words. He was trying to form a sentence that would explain his sudden choice of words, but it seems like he didn’t need to.

“I’m just kidding,” the younger said as he playfully slapped Mark in the back.

“I know I’m cute, so you didn’t have to tell me,” Donghyuck added.

“I didn’t say you were cute though,” Mark retorted.

“Then what exactly did you call cute? The last time I checked, I’m the only cute being in the sea of green.”

“I was talking about the flowers, you idiot,” the older flicked the other in the head.

Donghyuck pouted as he rubbed the area Mark flicked him on.

“That wasn’t nice, Mr. Lee.”

“What happened with just calling me Mark?”

“Not nice, very not nice.”

As they continued to spend their time there, Donghyuck noticed the ‘sun’. He wanted to ask if the ‘sun’ they were seeing right now was true, but maybe the older didn’t know the answer as well.

Plus, he didn’t want to disturb Mark. 

The older looked at the plants quite fondly. He recalled the event a minute ago, when a dog suddenly approached the two boys. The said dog immediately jumped into Mark’s arms, and the older easily caught him.

It was a sight to be, being able to see Mark happy. The dog licked him in the face, and the older had to pretend to be disgusted. Donghyuck laughed a little at that one. And when the dog frowned, the older immediately rubbed its stomach, making the dog feel loved.

All in all, Donghyuck enjoyed the scene that unfolded in front of him.

“Donghyuck,” Mark called.

“Donghyuck.”

“Donghyuck,” he called for the last time as he snapped his fingers in front of the younger.

Donghyuck was startled at the sudden action, but managed to regain his composure before Mark would give out a snarky comment just like how he used to.

_Did I just space out and simply thought of Mark?_

_It must be a dream to be Mark Lee, because Donghyuck thinks of no one but himself._

“Yes?” he responded.

“Nothing. You were spacing out, so I figured that I would have to get your attention,” Mark rambled, “I hope my statement made sense.”

“It did.”

Donghyuck was about to start strike another conversation to fill in the silence, when someone called out to them.

“Donghyuck! Mark! It’s time for lunch!” Doyoung informed them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck remembered the path he and Mark walked on when they were going to the garden, so he was confused as to why they were going back to the lobby.

Mark, who can sense the confusion, decided to tell the younger of what he knew about the place.

“The lobby is the center of the purgatory, Hyuck. The cafeteria is on the other side,” he said.

Donghyuck gave him a nod then continued walking side by side with Doyoung. The younger was always curious about the man. There was something about him that he wanted to know of. One of those is why he was still here in the purgatory.

The group passed by the lobby, with the souls greeting Doyoung as they passed.

_He must be a superior here_ , Donghyuck thought.

If he were to count the number of halls they passed, Donghyuck would say that they have passed two long halls and 4 short ones. Only if he counted, but he didn’t so he doesn’t know that piece of information.

There were different paintings being hung up on the wall. The younger would have looked closely at it, but he couldn’t keep up with Doyoung, whose strides were quite long.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, he could feel his mouth drop to the floor. The older two simply chuckled at the reaction. In fact, they did have the same reaction when they came here for the first time and even until now, they still weren’t used to it.

Imagine a five-star hotel buffet and one of the most expensive restaurants in the world being merged into one. That was the cafeteria Donghyuck was staring at. 

From the chandeliers in the room to the designs on the wall — if he were to be honest, it looked like it was an exact replica from the fairy palace in those Disney movies — to the furniture, it looked expensive. Then again, this was the purgatory, not Earth.

Doyoung ushered the two of them towards the buffet, and that was when Donghyuck knew this place was the best place the universe had.

“How is there steak in here? Oh my gosh! There’s even sushi! And there’s pizza!” Donghyuck started as he continued to list the food in front of him.

Knowing Donghyuck, Mark started to feel a blush creep on his cheeks. Whenever it was about food, there was always something in the younger that would trigger. 

He prayed and hoped that he wouldn’t react like usual, but this is Donghyuck we are talking about.

“This is heaven!” the younger exclaimed loudly, resulting in them receiving odd looks from the others in the cafeteria.

Donghyuck, realizing the situation, bowed down to them in apology. After that, he proceeded to whisper something in Mark’s ear that resulted in the older to stifle a laugh.

“These souls don’t know fun, do they?”

“Donghyuck, they are souls. Where’s the fun in that?”

Doyoung, who can hear their exchange, flicked them on the forehead.

“Souls also know how to be fun. It's just not your kind of fun, Donghyuck.”

After they finally got the food they were about to eat, with the youngest complaining why he couldn’t fit everything in one plate, they took a seat in one of the farthest tables of the room. 

Donghyuck noticed the border between the area they just entered and the area where everyone seems to be sitting. He looked at Mark with a questioning look, who just mouthed out words that he didn’t seem to catch on.

Doyoung sat down first, followed by Donghyuck and Mark. The youngest knew the material that was being used for the object, but he forgot what it was called. All he knows was that this table was definitely taken out of a Disney movie.

The three were silent, at first. They simply gave their focus on what was on their plate, and munched on it. Mark looked at the younger in amusement as Donghyuck kept shoving food into his mouth. It looked like the other was about to choke any minute.

“Donghyuck, you need to slow down. We don’t want you to end up choking,” Mark said as he handed out a glass of water.

Donghyuck simply placed the glass on the right side of his plate, “Souls don’t choke.”

“Donghyuck, souls do choke.”

As a reaction, the younger did end up choking. Mark had to rush to his side and help the younger regain his composure. Once the younger seemed to be okay, he handed out the glass towards him.

The older gave him a look that completely meant _I told you so_ , but Donghyuck simply brushed him off.

When Mark finally sat back down on his seat, he was about to tell the younger something, but Doyoung managed to beat him to it.

“Mark, we can save the lecture for later,” Doyoung said, “So Donghyuck, how are you enjoying the purgatory so far?”

“The purgatory?” Donghyuck started, “Oh, it’s just like Earth, but more expensive. Like, do you see how the place looks like it was taken out of a movie. And don’t get me started with the food. If I were to buy these, it would cost my whole life savings!”

The younger continued to ramble on and on about his experience today. From meeting Jeno and Renjun to going to the gardens to knowing about the angels whose statues were in the lobby. He practically mentioned everything in detail, and it made Doyoung smile. 

This was the first time in a while that someone adored the purgatory as if it was heaven itself, and that made him happy. He would enjoy hearing these kinds of things from the other souls, and he would always remember the words they told him before he would go to bed.

“Oh Doyoung,” Donghyuck called out after he finally finished retelling the events of today.

“Yes, Donghyuck?”

“Can I visit your office today? I want to know something,” the younger asked with pleading eyes.

As if asking for help, the older turned to look at Mark, who seemed to be enjoying what he was seeing. In all honesty, Mark always found whatever Donghyuck was doing enjoyable. Even if the younger was sleeping, it was still as enjoyable as himself when he was awake.

Doyoung, who can sense that Mark wasn’t going to help him in any way, sighed then agreed to let Donghyuck come into his office.

The younger smiled in glee, while Mark laughed at how miserable Doyoung looked.

He may not know why the older looked like that, but Mark was happy knowing Donghyuck was happy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck recalled the path he took towards Doyoung’s office the previous time he came here, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he ended up in the right hall. 

He knocked on the door thrice, adding a _Doyoung, I’m here_ at the end.

The older called out to him, telling him to come in. And so, Donghyuck did.

The younger could hear the older clear his throat as the sound of a drawer closing was emitted simultaneously.

“So Donghyuck, what did you want to talk about?” Doyoung asked as he went to sit in front of the younger.

“It isn’t anything specific,” Donghyuck replied.

“So what is it?”

“How long do I stay here?” the younger asked.

“How long? In all honesty Donghyuck, even I can’t answer that,” Doyoung said as he sighed.

“Oh? But considering that you must be the oldest soul here.”

“Oldest soul?” the older questioned.

“You wouldn’t be in your position right now if there was someone older than you, right?” Donghyuck questioned.

“Donghyuck, did it even occur to you why I am still here when I died 20 years ago?”

The look on Doyoung’s face was full of sadness. Donghyuck was sure that there was another emotion, but he couldn’t really point it out. When the older wasn’t saying anything, he started to panic. Did he say something wrong?

“Donghyuck,” Doyoung started, “no one actually knows how long they would be staying here in the purgatory. The one who guided me here told me that it would only take three days, but look at me now. It has been 20 years, and I am still living in the purgatory.”

“Oh.”

“You know, when I first saw Mark, I found myself in him,” the older said as he leaned in his seat.

“Why is that?” Donghyuck questioned.

“You know the feeling, when you yearn something,” he started as he stared at the ceiling, “that your mind just stops and thinks of how much you want it and how you should get it.”

“Doyoung—”

“It’s just like the soul, Lee Donghyuck. No matter how long the wait is, your soul will always wait for the one thing it yearns,” Doyoung finally said as he looked at the younger and smiled.

“You must be waiting for someone then,” Donghyuck said.

Doyoung sighed, “I don’t think he would recognize me anymore.”

“Doyoung,” Donghyuck called as he approached the older and held his hand, “if your soul has been waiting for 20 years for this person, then there still might be things that you both desired.

“But won’t he be old now considering it has been 20 years?”

“Donghyuck, once you die, you will always look like you are in your mid-20s,” Doyoung chuckled.

“Oh.”

After their conversation, Donghyuck bid the older goodbye. He told Doyoung that if ever his beloved would arrive, he should be the first person to know that. The older simply laughed, but he became silent when he realized that Donghyuck was being serious.

As Donghyuck started to walk towards his room, he noticed the illumination from beneath from Mark’s room.

He was about to approach it, but he decided not to. Maybe the older was busy.

What Donghyuck doesn’t know was that the older was just waiting for him to arrive so he could finally indulge himself in the comforts of his bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


༒❦༒

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks, and Donghyuck found himself enjoying the presence of the older. Mark was still the same person he met when they were younger. He was still the same person who he found himself falling in love with. As the days grew and as they continued to spend more time together, Donghyuck realized that Mark will always be the person he finds love in.

As of the moment, they were jamming in the lobby with the other souls. Mark was playing his guitar, and Donghyuck was the one who led the others into singing. The latter forgot what the title of the song was.

_Must be the effect of being dead for weeks now_ , he thought.

He didn’t mind though. As long as his soul can still remember the lyrics, then who was he to remember the title.

The bright mood made Donghyuck’s heart swell. It was beautiful to know that the souls in the purgatory still find happiness in the simplest of things. He may not know all of them personally, but he was happy that they were all connected by music.

The happy atmosphere suddenly died down when a certain soul started to call out someone’s name.

“Kim Doyoung!” the voice shouted.

“Kim Doyoung!”

Donghyuck simply stared at him, not knowing if he should help him or if he should just let this slide. His stare didn’t go unnoticed by the newcomer as he approached him.

“Have you seen Kim Doyoung?” the soul asked Donghyuck.

Donghyuck was about to answer, and suggest that he should lead him to the older’s office, but the man in question seemed to have heard the commotion.

“Who dares to shout my name this early in the morning?” Doyoung asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The older was in his pajamas, its material made out of silk. If Donghyuck lived at the same time as Doyoung, he would have already fallen for the other.

Everyone noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere as Doyoung became silent as he saw who was causing all of this.

“Jung Jaehyun?” he called, hesitant. It looked like there was something holding him back.

The newcomer looked around him, trying to find the person who called out his name.

“Jung Jaehyun,” Doyoung called again, this time, his voice sounded firmer.

The man turned around, and was in shock. It was as if he couldn’t believe that _the_ Kim Doyoung was facing him right now.

Doyoung uttered something under his breath, and Donghyuck frowned that he didn’t catch up as to what the older just said.

As he witnessed the scene in front of him, he could feel his cold heart melt. It was as if he was watching a movie, of how two distant lovers finally reunited in each other’s arms. Donghyuck even thought that if he knew their story, he would have been crying right now

“Kim Doyoung.”

“Jung Jaehyun.”

Both of them called each other at the same time as they wrapped the other in their arms. There was a choked out sob that could be heard from the pair, but they didn’t react to that. They were all focused on the love story that was unfolding in front of them.

There was something in the way they hugged that Donghyuck can tell that the both of them did love each other.

There were feelings. Donghyuck knows that the conclusion that he just thought was too vague, but it was true. This Jaehyun guy held Doyoung in his arms as if he was afraid of letting the other go the second time. And Doyoung, on the other hand, held him back as if he was telling him that he wouldn’t be letting go this time around.

They were just hugging, but it was as if there was more meaning in it. They looked as if they were trying to connect themselves to each other. It was as if they were trying to complete a puzzle that only consisted of them.

It was too much for Donghyuck. He could start to feel the tears that were forming in his eyes as he continued to dwell in his thoughts of how beautiful the scene was in front of him.

Mark, who was beside the younger the whole time, softened at the look on the younger’s face. He was hesitant to do anything when he saw Donghyuck the first time, but now, it seemed like he could do anything.

As he continued to admire the beauty that was Donghyuck, he gently held his hand and intertwined their fingers.

_It felt like home_.

Mark could feel his heart that wasn’t there anymore skip a beat when Donghyuck held his hand back.

It felt as if they were still 18.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lunch time arrived earlier than usual. It must be because Doyoung insisted that they celebrated the reunion of him and his lover. Everyone chuckled and cooed at the man, resulting in Doyoung blushing and hiding behind Jaehyun.

The pair, together with Donghyuck and Mark, were situated in one of the farthest tables in the cafeteria. The younger two wanted to barf at how sweet the older two were, but they didn’t. They wanted them to enjoy each other’s presence as they have only reunited today.

“So, would you mind introducing this person to us, Doyoung?” Mark questioned.

“Oh right!” Doyoung said, “Donghyuck and Mark, this is Jaehyun. Jaehyun, these are Donghyuck and Mark.”

They exchanged handshakes, and Jaehyun told Donghyuck at how his mouth was wide open as he was staring at him.

“Sorry, I just find you familiar,” Donghyuck apologized.

“That’s alright. Even, I am shocked at how young I look right now. Yesterday, I remembered having facial hair, but now, I have no words at how good I look,” Jaehyun chuckled at the end.

They continued to chat over their meals, with Mark asking how Doyoung was like when they were still alive.

Jaehyun laughed at that as he recounted the times his lover did the most embarrassing things just for him to say _yes_ to his proposal. It was so embarrassing to the point that Donghyuck laughed so loud that Doyoung almost smacked him in the head.

“Doyoung, don’t be rude to Donghyuck. Like, you have to admit, those were fun times,” he said.

Before proceeding, Jaehyun cleared his throat.

“Enough about us. How about you, how were you two like when you guys were still alive?”

That question must have been stated wrong, the latter concluded. As soon as he asked about it, something in the atmosphere shifted.

Donghyuck choked on the water that he was drinking, and Mark had let go of his utensils.

Doyoung whispered something to his lover’s ears, who gasped at what he heard. Jaehyun nodded after he processed the words the other told him, and apologized to the pair in front of him.

“Oh, you don’t need to apologize,” Mark said.

“It was more of a mutual decision, so there’s no hard feelings,” Donghyuck added.

With that, they exchanged a few more statements before proceeding to separate ways.

  
  
  
  
  
  


༒❦༒

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you really have to leave?” Donghyuck pouted at Doyoung.

A week had passed since Jaehyun arrived, and today was finally the day Doyoung was about to let go of his life here in the purgatory.

“Donghyuck,” Doyoung said as he ruffled the younger’s hair, “Now that my soul is satisfied, I would be useless if I were to continue staying in the purgatory.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you were to fix things with Mark, then you would surely understand,” the older smiled.

The gate to Heaven was wide open behind Doyoung and Jaehyun, the gate awaiting for them to enter into their new lives.

Donghyuck may only have met Doyoung after he died, but he couldn’t help but get attached to the older. He was like an older brother, except they weren’t blood-related.

Doyoung was taken aback when he felt the younger’s arms wrapped around him, but he hugged the younger back, knowing how much he probably needed it.

“You still feel the same for Mark, don’t you?” he asked the younger.

Donghyuck nodded as he continued to hug the older.

The older pulled away as he looked into the younger’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asked.

“Yes,” Donghyuck answered.

“Are you _sure_ sure?”

“Doyoung, I am not sure how many times must you ask me if I am sure or not, but no matter how many times you do ask me, my answer will always be yes.”

“Then promise me something.”

“What is it, Doyoung?”

“You can always fix things with Mark and pick up where you both left your relationship at,” Doyoung said.

“But I don’t think Mark feels the same,” Donghyuck admitted as he looked to the ground.

He still remembered the hurt he felt on that summer day. He obviously wouldn’t want to experience that again.

“Donghyuck, if Mark didn’t feel the same, he wouldn’t have been staying here until now.”

“Doyoung, it's time!” Jaehyun called from the gate.

Doyoung nodded at his lover, then looked back at Donghyuck. He held out his pinky, so they could seal the promise they made.

“Promise me?” Doyoung asked.

Donghyuck locked his pinky with the older’s as he looked into his eyes.

“I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark was playing his guitar in his room. There wasn’t much that should be done for today since everyone felt drained when they had to say goodbye to Doyoung. He was sad, but there was something else ringing in his mind that forgot the sadness.

_(“If you loved him, then why did you let him go?” Doyoung asked._

_“It wasn’t that I fell out of love,” Mark said._

_“Then what is it?”_

_“I felt that I was undeserving of his love. Donghyuck is just so perfect and he would do anything for us. But me,” he said as he pointed to himself, “I did nothing but be a coward.”_

_“Oh Mark,” Doyoung frowned, “no one is undeserving of love. You must have done something beautiful that made Donghyuck stay._

_“Don’t look down on yourself about being a coward. You can still improve, and hopefully when you do, Donghyuck is there to witness it.”)_

As he recalled the conversation from the other day, Mark couldn’t help but admire how wise Doyoung sounded. But then again, the older lived two decades longer than himself and Donghyuck.

The talk they had led to Mark recalling the things he did when they were still together. He wasn’t that much of a coward, if he were to evaluate himself. He was just scared to show the world that he was in a relationship with Donghyuck.

_You idiot. You literally just described what being a coward is_.

Mark sighed as he laid down his guitar, and fell back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as thoughts started to cloud his head.

He thought how things might have changed in their relationship if he decided to tell the others of who he loved. He thought how things might have changed if he decided to agree to Donghyuck’s request of them coming out to their friends.

There were so many what ifs that he ended up sighing.

It was all in the past, and he couldn’t turn back time just to change things. That would just complicate their future.

Instead of going back to the past, he should think of the present and find a way to improve to himself as a boyfriend so there would be no repetition of the past.

Mark was about to go back to playing his guitar when a knock came to his door.

“Who is it?” he shouted as he walked towards the door.

He opened it and he was surprised to see Donghyuck staring straight back at him.

Mark was about to say something, but was caught off when Donghyuck hugged him.

“What is this about?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” the younger said.

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck repeated.

“For what?”

“For leaving you that day.”

“Oh Donghyuck,” Mark said as he hugged the younger back, “there was nothing that you can do. It was understandable for you to leave.”

“No, it wasn’t. I was unreasonable and I remembered that I didn’t even listen when you were trying to explain why you had to do what you did,” Donghyuck replied.

“Even if I would explain it to you now, it wouldn’t change the fact that we both parted ways that day.”

“I know. And we couldn’t change the past because it has already been done.”

They continued to hug as they listened to each other’s breathing. They could have said heartbeats, but did the soul even have a heart? Donghyuck wasn’t sure if souls even have hearts.

“You know,” Donghyuck started, “you are still the one for me, Mark Lee.”

“You too, Lee Donghyuck. There was never a time that I would say you aren’t mine. In fact, you will always be the one that my heart and soul wants.”

It must be the heat of the moment, but heat of the moment or not, they will never regret the fact that they kissed that night. 

They kissed to their sous’ desires, their lips connecting as if it was made for each other. They kissed until they needed to catch their breaths and pull away.

“Wow,” Mark exclaimed.

“I miss this,” Donghyuck said.

“I miss this too.”

After that, they leaned in once more as they started to kiss. Mark changed their position as he started to lean Donghyuck towards the bed. He pushed the younger so he could lay on his bed. After, he followed suit as he was now positioned on top of the younger.

They shared eye contact as Mark took in every detail of the younger’s face.

“Beautiful,” he mumbled.

Donghyuck could feel himself blush, then muttered under his breath.

Eager to continue the course of the night, the younger grabbed the older’s neck as he pulled the older and closed the gap between them.

So what was love?

Is love simply a feeling of attraction?

Does love even last for a lifetime?

Donghyuck still doesn’t know the answer to his question, but there was one thing that he was sure of.

The love that he and Mark had was forever, and there was nothing that could stop them from loving each other.

Even after death, their love still remains strong.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first non-dojae fic, so i hope everyone enjoyed it!!
> 
> check out my socials!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaejaesus)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/119th)


End file.
